


Black Eyes

by MadQueen



Series: Demon!Shane & Reader [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: When Shane opened his eyes they were black.-Just a fun little demon Shane story. The reader is left gender neutral, so it can be read however you want :). Rated T for cursing.👻 Happy Halloween 🎃
Relationships: Shane Madej/Reader
Series: Demon!Shane & Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017031
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Black Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine this takes place on their hunt at the goatman bridge, but honestly it could happen in any woods

Your phone was dead. 

It hadn't been when you last checked it about 10 minutes ago, it had easily been pushing at about 60%. 

Normally, that wouldn't be the most concerning thing, but you'd just found Shane, your boyfriend, on the ground unconscious in the middle of the supposedly haunted woods. 

So, to say you were having a panic attack would be an understatement. 

Tears were falling down your face, one after another as you struggled to  _ calm yourself down _ . You had to do  _ something _ to help Shane. 

...

When Shane's eyes opened a minute later, they were  _ black _ . 

Screaming now, you couldn't help it when you jolted back.

There were tears still in your eyes, but this time they were caused by fear sending jolt after jolt of adrenaline through your veins. "What the fuck!?" You said, trying to create as much distance between you and whatever was in your boyfriend. "Who are you?" You asked, shaking now. "Where the fuck is Shane!"

The being stood up, and he looked almost hurt at the way you were cowering in fear at him.  _ Was that normal for a monster? _

"No, no, listen-" He said, his eyes flicking back to normal as he took a step closer to you, his hands outstretched in a defensive position. He also was bending over slightly, trying to make himself seem smaller and less threatening than he was standing at full height. "I am Shane!" He said, exasperated. 

You shook your head almost violently. "That's a fucking lie!" You said, your words coming out loud and far too scared to seem threatening. "You're a demon!" You said, before furrowing your eyebrows together, unsure. All of your memories of Ryan going off about different supposed lore coming back. "Or… something else evil!"

The being let out a small breath, a sigh. "Sweetheart-" 

"Don't  _ fucking _ call me that!" You corrected, shaking with  _ intense _ fear now. It wasn't just slight anymore, it was hitting your body like a shot to the gut. 

He tilted his head, and his lips quirked down before coming back up. "Okay, listen, I  _ am _ your boyfriend." He said, leaving the pet names out of it. "I have  _ always _ been Shane." He said, seeming to flinch at his own words. It was  _ pretty _ unbelievable, it seemed, even to himself. "I know your favorite movie is-" As he went off, he named a huge list of all of your favorite things. 

As he went on, and on, it cemented the fact that he was  _ probably _ telling the truth. Shane. Your boyfriend. Was a demon. And he always had been.

"...And  _ you're _ a demon?" You asked, cutting off his list of proof, unsure if you even wanted to start and really consider the ramifications of what Shane was telling you. 

Shane nodded now again, a small smile coming across his face. " _ Exactly _ . The Shane you've  _ always _ known was  _ always _ a demon… and that's  _ me _ ." He said, explaining it in the simplest of terms. "I had to leave my physical form because I was  _ protecting you _ ." He said, keeping it vague.

"What the hell do you mean protecting me?" You said, another wave of fear overrunning your other emotions. You looked around yourself quickly, giving it a quick once over in order to check for anything obvious. You didn't see anything, and you would argue that made you even more nervous. "What else is  _ here, _ Shane?" 

All that distance you had put between you two… you instantly, at Shane's comment, started to minimize it. If something here wanted to hurt you, and Shane was trying to protect you… you needed to get as close to him as you could. 

Shane let out a small, nervous laugh. "...Okay, so," He started, and slid closer to you as he spoke, helping to alleviate the space as well. He paused, and looked like he were looking for the right words for a moment. He let out a deep breath, and continued. "There might be  _ another _ demon here." He said, quietly. 

Your eyes widened, and the gasp you gave was involuntary. " _ Oh _ ."


End file.
